The present invention relates to an adjustable exercise device, and more particularly to an exercise device which is especially adapted to exercise the upper and lower muscles of the back. Additionally, the device is adapted to work the triceps, biceps and shoulder muscles from almost every angle imaginable for more complete and thorough development of these muscles.
The invention relates to the type of exercise device having a pair of hand grips which are adapted to be gripped by the hands of a user, and wherein it is desirable to vary the width of the hand grips as well as the angular orientation of the hand grips while exercising with the device. With such a construction, many different types of exercises may be carried out to work the various muscles of the upper body. It is desirable that the device can be used in various manners such as with weight machines, free weights or as a chin-up pull-up bar. Furthermore, it is desirable that the device should be of such a construction that it can be readily transported to and from a gym while being capable of being disassembled and stored in a relatively small space.
The prior art requires the use of many different specialty bars in order to perform a variety of different exercises. Known devices provide a limited number of widths of adjustment of the hand grips, and the angular position of the hand grips is also limited so that the range of movement during exercises prevents some types of exercises from being carried out. In particular, prior art devices do not permit simultaneous width and rotational adjustments of the hand grips to be made so that slight width changes can occur during certain exercises which is a very desirable feature since such a mode of operation keeps pressure off the wrists and forearms of a user.